Poetry in Bed
by M.F.K.Fisher
Summary: A companion piece to my Pride and Prejudice. Hah, just 3,000 words of Dan and Blair smut. Eventually, I might decide to incorporate this chapter into P&P. I haven't decided.


Ok Kiddos, it's extremely M from this point. If it is too much for you or you're underage, please skip!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No one was at the loft

In his space, without the possibility of interruption, Dan moved confidently. His hand extended to her shoulder, like the first time they kissed, but instead of fixing her strap into place, his fingers slowly pulled the silky ties of her Valentino dress and one side fell apart. He seemed to be lost in a world of his own when he traced the rise of her breasts with his fingertips, gently rounding the sides. He looked at her and smiled.

"You are so beautiful."

She stood, fixed to the ground, and unable to process how paralyzing good his touch felt on her skin. He was leaving a trail of sparks, her hair stood on end of her arms as soon as his hands were within proximity. Dan's fingers continued on their quest to disrobe, he deftly untied the other shoulder and her dress landed in a soft pool of fabric around her ankles. She stood now, only in her sheer Chloé slip, her nipples hardening into points that pushed through the fabric.

The soft street light spilling through the windows made her skin glow but deepened the contrast between her creamy skin and her softly pink nipples. His eyes were like two hot coals and she felt a deep blush beginning from her chest and rising to her face. Dan placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, she could feel the rough fabric of his jeans, his hardness, brushing against her thighs, and she was exhilarated. He kissed her, languorously and deep as if they had all the time in the world. His fingers tangled deep into the brown curls of her hair but they soon descended around her waist and one hand moved up to her breast, cupping her softly. Dan used his thumb and forefinger to roll the tips and she moaned softly into his mouth. His pace was agonizing.

He chuckled softly, "I never thought I'd have you at my mercy, Waldorf."

"Mm, you can never shut up, can you?"

He gently laughed back and moved them towards his bed. Her knees hit the back of the sheets and felt them both falling with the momentum. She landed softly and noticed that he was keeping his weight off her with his elbows. 'That will not do,' she quickly pulled him down and deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around his slim waist. He felt so solid against her. As he nuzzled and kissed her neck, she breathed him in, all clean soap and man and felt his body settle into hers. This was a body that she could trust, she thought. Dan would never betray her because Dan could never betray anyone. His weight on her felt honest, present, and indefinitely good. If Chuck had made her undone, Dan was putting the pieces back together, carefully. She sighed into the dark crop of curly hair. She would have to thank Nate for all the workout sessions that he and Dan seemed to be forever doing. She lightly ran her hands along the solid muscles of his back, feeling the rise and fall of his athletic frame—his shoulder were so broad too, she thought as she occupied herself with the taut skin there. Her hands made it down to his curled bicep that was still resting on his elbows. Never let it be said that Blair Waldorf did not enjoy a well-formed male, and Dan was the very definition before her now.

The warmth that was in the center of her body began to spread with every sweep of his hand. She thought how she wanted to feel the heat of his skin on her. As she grabbed a fist full of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, she buried in her fingers in the forest brown chest hair that she had stared at so many times, peeking over the top of his many ugly henleys. Now, she was finally seeing it, she was overjoyed—his chest was deep and the hair there was soft. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took him in for a deep kiss, reveling in the friction of his chest against her sensitive nipples. She felt like a cat, only wanting to rub more of herself against him.

In one fell swoop, everything sped up. Suddenly, Dan couldn't contain himself anymore. His hands, slightly rough from boyish carelessness, roamed across every possible exposed expanse of her skin and jerked the slip over her head—she was now, only clad in lacy panties. He took her in slowly, his eyes starting from her knees and traveled up to her eyes. He was like a man dying of thirst in the desert and she was brimming lake.

"I like each softly-moulded kneecap. I like the crease behind them. I'd always know, without a recap, where to find them." He sat back and raised each leg and kissed down from her shins to her knee. Blair was stunned into silence, this was beyond romantic. Poetry in bed? If she wasn't so betrayed by the thought of his hands between her legs, she would have some smart words for him in retort.

Dan was still gazing at her quixotically. Her form was lithe but still curvy. The long slender legs coming together to form the sharp flare of the hips. Her tiny waist was accentuated by her flat stomach—from there his eyes began to travel up her ribcage, he noticed how ragged her breathing was, each breath pushed her chest upward. Then there were her breasts. How softly-moulded and well formed they were. Two creamy mounds that sat gently in a teardrop shape on her chest, capped with nipples the color of pale blush. His eyes kept moving, now on the slender column of her neck, and then to her shining eyes, which locked on him.

This Dan was so different from the one that she knew—he understood that moments for talking were over and that show was all that was needed. His mouth hovered over her small breasts and took the hard peaks into his mouth, he gently tugged with his teeth and she cried from the pleasure of it. He alternated between the right and the left and his hand traveled down towards her panties.

His finger first slipped under her panties and made contact with her slick folds and she gasped. He shift his body towards the lower part of the bed and hooked his fingers into the fabric around her hips and slowly dragged the tiny scrap of cloth off. He placed a kiss gently at the soft mound of her pussy began to slowly nuzzle her silky inner thighs. There was no way she could maintain any pretense of being lady-like now, she gripped the sheets and twisted her fingers into knots as she saw him dip his head again and began to softly kiss her lips of her labia. His lips at her lips, oh my god. She could barely keep her hips still, she felt her body rise up and grind herself into his face. Her back arched up with every stroke of his tongue. She felt possessed by his touch.

Dan was amazed by the sight of Blair before him. He had never imagined that she would look so wild, so unhinged, and all because of what he was doing. He held her hips firmly down so that he could continue on his mission to her first orgasm. He loved doing this, there was nothing more erotic that seeing the woman he loved come apart under his mouth. As he studied her pussy, she became slightly embarrassed.

"Humphrey, it's not an exam."

"No, but it is a work of art. Here's a house of flesh on fire ; Ope the fountains and the springs," he murmured between her legs.

"You are not quoting Herrick right now."

"It's appropriate." He grinned at her. "Besides, I want to make you scream my name. Just let me finish my work."

"Humphrey!"

"Blair. Watch me." He held her eyes as his mouth descended on her again. Only this time, instead of the agonizing slow path of warmth and moisture, he began to use his tongue on her clitoris. He found it so quickly, she marveled. Refusing to break eye contact, he quickened his rhythm of his tongue and kept the steady pace. Blair rose up on her elbows to watch her man at work and could felt the warm rushing of excitement beginning to crest. She threw her head back as her chest heaved. Dan thought that he could die right now, seeing her slim body fresh with a fine sheen of sweat and beginning to unravel. He watched the small globes of her breast bounce gently as her body began to rock towards its inevitable conclusion. As he felt her getting close, he took her hooded organ into his mouth and sucked gently with his teeth. The contrast of the gentle rhythm of his tongue with the sharp suction of his mouth sent her completely over the edge. She could hold on no longer. She heard herself screaming his first name over and over again, somewhat improbably inserted with the name of her savior, the Lord. The fireworks behind her eyes burst as she squeezed them shut and felt her body clench around his fingers. When did he get his fingers inside her? She didn't know but felt them slowly thrusting inside her, helping her to completion once again.

When her body stopped pulsating, she sat up and took his face in her hands.

"Oh Humphrey, I can't believe you've been hiding that skill from me. All this time when I was giving you solid fashion advice and I get nothing?"

"What about this?" He kissed her and moved his mouth to her ear. "What is a kiss Blair? It is a creature born and bred, between the lips all cherry-red, much like yours."

Blair looked at him indulgently. "Are you always going to be using poetry in bed?"

"Well, I am a writer Blair. I don't have millions of dollars. I don't have the sexual perversity of a sultan. So I have my words." He smiled crookedly at her. "Actually, I have Herrick's words."

"Don't you think that's cheating?" She smiled back and kissed him, her lips brushing lightly over his.

"Let's see. By love and warm desires fed. And makes more soft the bridal bed. The kiss is then to the chin," he kissed her chin and Blair closed her eyes. She listened to his deep tones of his voice as he kept reciting. "then cheek, the ear. It frisks and flies, now here, now there." He followed the instructions of the poem and began kiss her elbow and her shoulders. "'Tis now far off, and then 'tis near. And here and there and everywhere." He finished at her navel, his teeth gently nipping at her flat stomach. He loved the flare of her hips right at the waist—it was so feminine. He used his hands to trace the outline of her hips and rested his head on her hips.

"Dan. We're not finished yet. Not by a long shot." She wove her fingers through his hair. "I hardly think it's fair that you've given me two orgasms and I've not returned the favor. I always stand by my agreements."

He cocked one eyebrow at her. Her heart fluttered when she saw his expression, she loved him like this, boyish and playful. God, he was handsome and no one could smolder the way he did. Like the way he was looking at her right now.

"I don't think we've agreed to anything, other than my awesome triumph of you screaming my name."

"Humphrey!" She threw a pillow at him.

He ducked the pillow and traveled up the length of her body again. Suddenly, she got very quiet. Their bodies were perfectly aligned now, the wetness that was seeping between her legs made her very aware of the rough denim that Dan was still wearing.

"Ahem. That looks uncomfortable." She grazed her fingernails down his chest towards the zipper of his jeans where he was clearly straining the fabric.

"Blair, you have no idea."

His lips began another slow kiss and her hands flew to the top button of his jeans. He elevated his hips so that she could have access and she quickly freed him—her hands slipped inside his pants and began to stroke him.

"Blair." He choked out.

"Mmmm. Now's not the time for poetry." She pushed rest of his jeans off. Her hands reached around and grabbed his shapely butt. "Humphrey, if I knew that all that hideous flannel was hiding this, I would have been chopping wood around Oregon sooner." She gave him a firm squeeze and pulled him towards her entrance.

Dan hesitated for a second. This was him and Blair, no one else in the world really mattered until this point. He caressed her face with the back of his hand and gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Despite all his bravado in the beginning of their love making, he was unsure now. She was willing, and he was willing, but what if she regretted him later? What if he lost the one friendship that was helping him cope with the disaster of his family and Serena? This wasn't just pleasure of the flesh to him. He knew that he couldn't possible disentangle himself once he had been inside her and once he had the memory of her forever.

"Dan." She held his face now. "Yes."

He groaned in relief and with one smooth motion, he buried himself inside her. Blair gasped, not that she wasn't prepared, but that she didn't know how completely he would fill her. He stretched her slightly and she breathed out shallowly so that she would relax the tight muscles that were clenching around him. She opened her legs wider and lifted her hips, allowing him even deeper within. This was unlike anything she ever felt before. She gripped his solid shoulders as his moved his hips in a slow rhythm. Dan fucked her slow and deep and with every thrust, Blair felt the thick length of him hitting the spot inside that she'd only felt with one other man. Ugh. She wiped her mind from the thought of Chuck. This was not Chuck, she would not feel used or feeble afterwards. Dan was so different. His eyes would not break from hers as they moved together. Though they were hooded with arousal, he was still monitoring her, looking for the slightest change in her expression. He seemed to feel and understand the pace she liked the best, although she didn't know how could distinguish between her prolonged screams and her shorter, breathy cries.

She was so tight still, Dan groaned, he could barely move without feeling the urgency of his body beginning to take over. But still, he gently rocked his hips slowly, allowing her to get used to the length of him. Blair started to claw his back, he relish the sharp pain of her nails on his skin and immediately began to move harder and rougher. She was so fucking wet, he thought, as his mind became more and more incoherent. All he saw was Blair holding on to him like a survivor clinging on to a life raft, her eyes began to widen and she bit her lips furiously with every deep penetration. She had never looked more aroused, he would carry the memory of her face in ecstasy for weeks. He dipped his head and began to lap at the hollow of her elegant neck—one of his favorite parts of her body. She crushed his head to her neck and with her hips, encouraged him to go harder. The way that he filled her, over and over again, made her feel completely delirious. Everything was so hot, she was burning and he was burning, and there only seemed to be delicious friction in this world.

She grabbed his bottom and grinded herself closer. The hot fire that was in her belly was quickly spread again—he plunged into her, his cock almost unbearably hard against her soft flesh, she held on, but not for much longer. Vibrations swept through her body like a thunderstorm as he hit her g-spot in quick succession. As she began to ride that golden wave, she felt herself being lifted up.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Dan was asking her as his hands raised her up around her waist with their bodies still connected. She sat in his lap, with her legs wrapped around his back and lowered herself ferociously onto his waiting cock. He took advantage of the new position's access to her gorgeous breasts, which dangled before him like ripe fruit. Dan pressed his face into the valley of her breasts as Blair continued to ride him with completely abandon. She felt how different this position was and how Dan was letting her control the orgasm that she was going to give him. She almost couldn't bear the look in his face as he stared at her, in a daze that looked like he was never going to recover. She held on to his broad shoulders with one hand and then reached down between them, her fingers began to rub against her clit. With a piercing cry, she came for the fourth time, but harder than ever—her muscles clenched strongly around him. He could barely hold on, but with one final rational though, he quickly flipped her on her back and began his final descent. His nerves were frayed, tingling along his back as he closed in on his orgasm, the hotness slickness of her pussy still pulsing around him finally finishing him for good.

"Oh god, Blair." He growled. His voice strangled in his throat. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her like a dying man.

Blair smiled like a cat and wrapped her legs higher around his waist as she waited for him to finish. His final shuddering thrusts coincided with her last tightened pulses. Her body felt like jelly. Their sticky limbs completely entangled in each other and his body settled into hers, unwilling to part. She was still gasping for breath when he finally pulled away from her, reluctant to lose the feeling of their connection.

He laid on his side and let his hands drift around her sweat-sheened torso. She gave a satisfied sigh and turned her head to look at Dan. She had been scared by the thought of becoming romantically entangled with Humphrey. There was Serena, there was Chuck, there was her mother, there was Jenny, her hatred of the patchouli smelling Vanessa. The list went on and on for the reasons that they shouldn't be together. But now, as she thought about what transpired, she marveled at how wonderful it all was. She was glowing, she felt safe, and most of the man that inspired it all was lying beside her, gently stroking her sternum. His gaze was so soft and hazy, like he was in another world as he looked at her. Blair Waldorf, queen of the UES, had never felt more desired.

He shifted into a higher position on the bed and reached for her—the movement was so natural and unguided—she curled automatically into his chest, his arm under her shoulder and her head resting in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head carelessly and relaxed. There was no place else he'd rather be on earth. Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey had made love and the world did not ended.


End file.
